tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.151.103.85
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 2 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 14:58, 13 April 2009 Bummer. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 19:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I will not judge the stories with a score. I will write my thougths on each. Then I will make a speech and declare the winner. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Season two sign-ups will be April 18-25, with week one starting april 26. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) No, on all their past performances as well. This person will becoem an admin, run camps with me, write stories with me... (That's right, this whole contest was just to find me a sidekick/homie/peep/friend. Evil, right?) --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:16, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I can't picture myself saying "And Tdifan1234 wins!" Everyone will be like =O and o.O and :\ and Tdifan1234 will be XD and =D and :) --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) when's your birthday? BTW, you (Lindsay) have become a target for elimination in my new camp. Just a heads up. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) mayonaise... yum... LOL, happy B-Day! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Probably. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) It gives you a little variety. XD --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Florida. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Lucky duck! (ooo, I went there!) I start next week. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I got that off, but then another wek of school, then VACATION! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That stinks. Massachusetts does that, Connecticut does not, and New York does the week before Easter. DEVIATION XD- TDI19 Hey, when are you going to pick the 19 finalists for Cycle 2? Anonymos 23:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know how many cycles. How many themes are there? I guess you could keep getting more custom characters because people keep on making them. The TDI girls will get boring if you use them for multiple seasons, there's only 11, after all and there are infinite possibilities for customs. I have a lot that I just didn't submit from my fanfiction, and I made pics for most of the girls in my short-lived camp, Total Drama Thing, I just didn't post them. Lexi was originally in Total Drama Thing, but then I just took her and Tatiana, one of my other customs, and used them as custom characters. I could use the other too though, I think there are like 7. Anyway, I ♥ cycle 1!!! Anonymos 23:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC)